


Wake Up Call

by 2ofacrime24



Category: Drake & Josh
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-07
Updated: 2008-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ofacrime24/pseuds/2ofacrime24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh has spent the past five years fixing Drake’s mistakes. But one night Drake takes it a bit too far. Only instead of being done with Drake, Josh finds he can’t get enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Can you come pick me up?”  
  
Josh should have expected the phone call but part of him was still surprised as he held the cell to his ear and looked over at his alarm clock that blinked one a.m. in it’s neon green light. He yawned, closing his eyes as he turned on the light before kicking the covers off and sitting up.  
  
“Why can’t you get a ride with someone there?” Josh mumbled into the phone, already knowing full well that no matter what he would drive the hour to the hills where Drake was no matter what.  
  
“The people I came with left already. Please Josh. I’m stuck outside, it’s raining, I’m cold, the girl I was making out with puked on my new shoes, I can’t stand straight and I think I’m going to lose control of my bladder some time soon,” he rushed, slurring his words slightly. Josh could hear his teeth chattering as he slipping on his sandals and stumbled down the stairs, grabbing the keys from the key tree and then bumbling through the front door.  
  
“Alright, calm down. I’m on my way. Where are you?”  
  
“Some dude’s house. But it’s near Club Diego. I could walk there-“  
  
“No. Stay where you are. I’ll be there soon.”  
  
“I can wait. I got a bottle of tequila to keep me company.” A pause. “Thanks Josh.” It’s whispered, so soft that Josh almost missed it. Josh smiled into the phone, knowing that it didn’t matter, that Drake couldn’t see.  
  
“It’s cool. That’s what brothers are for.” A click on the other end told him Drake and hung up. Josh sighed, tossing the cell to the passenger seat then gripping the wheel with both hands, lights on and windshield wipers clacking back and forth and the highest speed. Josh bit his lip and kept his eyes on the slick road in front of him, scanning the streets for his wayward stepbrother.  
  
He hated that word.  
  


* * *

 

An hour and three seat buckle attempts later; Josh was helping a very wet and very drunk Drake into the house, up the stairs and into the bathroom. Drake slurred his words together, talking about the girl he had met, how she had tasted like strawberries and how she even let him touch her breast over her bra. He left a trail of water behind him, his somewhat puke free boots slipping on the stairs, causing him to dig his nails into Josh’s shoulder and Josh to carry most of his weight up the stairs. Josh was surprised that he somehow managed to get both of them up the stairs with out falling.  
  
Drake stood in the bathroom and grinned madly at Josh as he told about the alcohol he consumed and the small white codeine pills his friend Trevor has put in his hand. Josh nodded as he turned the shower on, turning the water to hot before he pulled at the hem of Drake’s shirt that stuck to him like a second skin.  
  
“I tried to sleep Josh and the room kept spinning,” he stated in a loud whisper, giggles falling from his red lips, his eyes glazed over and his cheeks bright red while the rest of him faded to a pale chalky white. Drake raised his arms as Josh pulled the wet scrap of red cloth over Drake’s head, hearing it slosh on the tiled floor when he dropped it. “It was like a roller coaster!”  
  
“I’m sure it was,” Josh whispered as he fumbled with Drake’s belt, pulling the leather strap out from the belt loops. Drake leaned forward, pressing his head to Josh’s shoulder, slowly inhaling Josh’s scent.  
  
“Sticky sweet,” he slurred, nuzzling Josh’s neck, his nose pressed to the skin found there. Josh held his breath and quietly popped the button of Drake’s jeans open, pulling down the zipper before pushed at the coarse fabric that clung to Drake’s hips, wet and refusing to move.  
  
Drake wiggled his hips, bit his lip, and giggled. Josh rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the hot puffs of breath that glided across his skin, leaving a wet residue from Drake’s spit as he hooked his thumbs into Drake’s jeans and pulled down causing Drake to buckle from the force and clutch Josh’s arms with a vice like grip that left crescent moon marks in his olive skin.  
  
Drake muffled his laugh against the fabric of Josh’s shirt and bit at the chest in front of him as he stomped his feet, lifting his legs, trying to get rid of the wet pants that gathered at his ankles. Josh jumped at the bite and pushed Drake back, holding him away while Drake swayed and giggled and wiggled his hips.  
  
“Sit.” Drake nodded and saluted him, hitting himself in the face as he did so before he sat down on the toilet with Josh’s help and direction. Josh sighed and got down on his knees, picking up one of Drake’s feet and then unlacing the shoe and pulling it off along with the tube sock before tossing it over his shoulder, hearing it smack against the wall. He repeated the same with the other foot and then pulled off the jeans, letting it slosh onto the floor with the shirt.  
  
Drake wiggled on the seat; his hands clasped together in front of his groin as he closed his eyes and bit his lip. “What’s the matter?” Josh whispered, confused as he raised an eyebrow, standing up.  
  
“I have to pee!” Drake mock whispered, his eyes wide and darting around the room before landing on Josh, now desperate as he wiggled and bounced his legs. Josh sighed and pulled him up, turning him around and lifting the toilet seat cover. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall, waiting. Drake shifted, now cold, his skin raised with goose bumps as he looked behind him, watching Josh watch him. “I can’t go when you’re looking!”  
  
Josh sighed and rolled his eyes as he turned his attention to the shower, checking its temperature, turning the knob for more heat and nodding when steam rose and began to fill the room and cover the mirror. When he turned around, Drake was flushing the toilet and wriggling out of his boxers, kicking them so that they rested on the floor with his shirt, jeans, socks, and shoes.  
  
Drake smiled and jutted out his hips proudly as if delighted that he could strip himself as well as he could pee without hitting anything but the toilet bowl. Josh sighed and tried not to smile at his brother’s antics. He just wanted to get Drake sobered up and into bed so he could sleep. Drake grinned and reached out, grabbing Josh’s shirt and tugging it upwards.  
  
“Your turn,” he beamed as Josh shook his head and pushed at Drake’s hands. “Come on Joshie, it’s your turn!” Drake bit his lip and took a step closer, his hands gripping Josh’s shirt as he looked down, almost as if embarrassed.  
  
“No, Drake. Just get in the shower okay?” Drake shook his head and looked at his taller brother and gave another tug on Josh’s shirt.  
  
“I can’t reach my back,” he whispered. Josh sighed, took a step back and pulled off his t-shirt. It was strange, wrong, not something he should be doing at his age with another boy his age who was his stepbrother. But their relationship had never been normal. Drake wasn’t normal.  
  
Drake smiled as he pulled down Josh’s pajama pants and stared, cocking his head to the side, biting his lip yet again. It wasn’t as if they had never seen each other naked before. Oh they had on numerous occasions but usually both were sober, and too tired to care, opting to look the other way as they changed their clothes at opposite ends of the room. It wasn’t unusual but this was different. Drake was so close that Josh could smell the alcohol on his breath and feel the hot puffs against the skin of chest as Drake exhaled.  
  
Josh closed his eyes and stepped back into the shower. Drake followed leaning forward and resting his head against Josh’s chest as the water pelted their skin, hot. Josh didn’t move and let the water run until his skin was smarting and pink.

 

* * *

 

 

Josh towel dried Drake the best he could before he wrapped the towel around Drake’s body and wrapped one around his own waist. He gathered their clothes in one arm and guided Drake to their room with the other where Drake stumbled and crashed on Josh’s bed. Josh sighed and threw the clothes he had into the dirty clothes hamper before he grabbed pajamas for both Drake and himself. After pulling his own clothes on, he marched over to Drake who laid face down on his bed, mumbling about strawberries and the way Josh smelled like limes.  
  
“Come on Drake. Lets get you dressed.” Drake groaned and frowned as he turned over onto his back and laid there, the towel now forgotten. Josh closed his eyes and took a deep breath, swallowing the spit that formed in his mouth. He opened his eyes and looked at his brother who was on the verge of passing out in his bed naked.  
  
 _Stepbrother_ , his mind shouted at him. _No blood relation at all. You are free to ogle_ , it said, teasing him, testing him. Drake scratched the skin where his hip and leg met, the hair that grew there the same color as the hair on his head except if a bit darker, trimmed, and curly.  
  
 _Brother would be the word to remember here. I shouldn’t ogle_ , he said back to his mind. If his mind was corporeal, Josh knew it would raise and eyebrow at him and shrug as if to say “who cares, just fuck him.” Josh shook his head and took a deep breath, inhaling and exhaling.  
  
Josh took a careful step forward and pulled Drake upright so that he was sitting. Drake smacked his lips and lifted his arms over his head so that Josh could pull on the thin t-shirt. Drake flopped back down on the bed when he was done and scooted upwards onto the bed as if ready to climb under the covers and sleep.  
  
“Wait Drake!” Josh growled, grabbing his ankle and yanking him softly back down. Drake groaned and shook his head. Josh grabbed the pajama pants and put Drakes feet through separate leg holes. Drake kicked out, narrowly missing Josh’s head by a few centimeters. Josh growled louder and clambered up onto the bed so that he could pull the pants up to Drakes hips.  
  
He stopped halfway. “Jesus fucking Christ,” he cursed, closing his eyes and moving so that he sat next to Drake, his head in his hands.  
  
“Jesus can’t fuck himself silly,” Drake giggled, pushing the pants off of him with his feet. Josh sighed and looked back at the cause of his stopping. His stepbrother had an erection. He quickly looked away as he grabbed Drake’s pants and threw them at him.  
  
“Put your pants on.”  
  
“But Josh!” he whined, dragging out his name so that it sounded as if it had two syllables instead of one. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked at his brother, frowning. “I can’t. I’m too excited.”  
  
“Yes, excited is a good euphemism for it,” Josh growled, getting up and out of the bed, careful not to glance at Drake. He wouldn’t. It was bad enough that became aroused after looking at Mark Summers in the showers after gym class. He wasn’t about to start that after looking at Drake Parker, his stepbrother, who was smaller, sexier, and so much better looking than Mark. Josh sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he stood at the food of the bed and stared at the wall behind the TV. “Deal with it then.”  
  
He felt the hands on his back before he heard him move. They roamed his back, caressing the spot between his shoulder blades before running down to his sides and sweeping to his stomach, going up under his shirt and pulling him back so that the back of his legs bumped against his bed. Drake’s chest was pressed to his back, Drake’s lips pressed to Josh’s clothed shoulder, to his bare neck, to the spot behind his ears, nipping with his teeth, flicking with his tongue, teasing. “Why don’t you help me?” Drake whispered against Josh’s ear, the breath hot and wet, and his voice hoarse and low and husky.  
  
His hands pushed past the waistband of Josh’s pants, then his boxers till Drake’s fingertips grazed over the hair that grew there. “Fuck,” Josh whimpered, closing his eyes and biting his lip, tilting his head to the side so that Drake could have better access to his neck.  
  
“Gladly,” Drake growled and Josh jumped when he felt Drake’s teeth sink into his neck, followed by the soothing feeling of Drake’s tongue lapped at the mark he had made and also because Drake and plunged his hand into Josh’s pants, cupping him fully.  
  
With his eyes wide and seeing spots, Josh grabbed Drake’s hands and pulled them away, turning around and pushing Drake down onto the bed, holding him down by his shoulders. “Josh?”  
  
“No. You’re drunk. Really drunk. And high I think. I don’t know, but this isn’t happening. We’re not doing this,” Josh choked as he kept his eyes on Drakes whose eyes were glazed over and now looking hurt and confused. Josh’s heart pounded and squeezed in his chest. He shook his head, let go of Drake and stepped back. “Get some sleep, okay?” he whispered.  
  
Josh quickly grabbed his favorite pillow and crossed the room to the door in four steps. “Josh? Where are you going? Josh!” Josh bit his lip and answered that he was going downstairs before he swept out of the room and closed the door behind him. He slid down the door and sat with his head in his hands.  
  
“Fuck.” He hated cursing. He despised it in fact and he rarely if ever cursed, preferring to instead let out a litany sounds and made up words. Now he cursed freely and without thought. Drake always pulled crap like this, maybe not exactly like this but still, he was constantly putting Josh in awkward, strange, and difficult situations. Josh had tried once already to take Drake out of his life the year before and it had worked for a while until Drake had confessed his need for him during Chemistry before storming out. It had taken all of Josh’s strength and determination to stay in his seat and not chase after Drake when he had left. But in the end Josh had forgiven him. He didn’t like to admit it but Josh needed Drake too.  
  
He sighed and rubbed at his temples before he began to stand up to go downstairs when he heard something. He paused and pressed his ear to the door. Drake was moaning. He was moaning Josh’s name. He was jacking off moaning Josh’s name.  
  
Josh bit his lip and tried desperately to will his erection away but it just wasn’t working. He slid his hands into his pants and closed his eyes, gripping himself before slowly working his hand up and down, forming a rhythm with Drake’s moans which grew louder and went up in octaves. Drake chanted his name over and over and Josh sat imagining that he was in there, that it was his hand bringing Drake to his orgasm, that he was pounding into him, that Drake had wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down and was chanting those words into his ear.  
  
“Ah- Ah- Ahnn- Josh!” Josh climaxed but still worked his hand none-the-less, riding out the after shocks of his orgasm. It grew quiet inside their room and soon Josh figured Drake had finally fallen asleep.  
  
Josh sighed and made his way to the bathroom to clean himself up. When he was done he made his way downstairs and crashed on the couch, curling up into a ball and wishing with all his might that he’d stop falling for his stepbrother.  
  
Josh really hated that word.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Josh thinks on the previous nights events and ends up thinking things he really shouldn't, Drake gets ready for school, not remembering the previous night at all.

The aspirin he had taken did nothing to ease the back pain he had gained from sleeping crookedly on the couch all night and he knew it wouldn’t help with the migraine he had forming from thinking too long and hard about what had happened between Drake and himself just a few hours ago. It hadn’t helped that he had dreamed of doing so much more, waking up much to his embarrassment with a hard on and his father trying to explain to him why boys had morning woods. It didn’t help that Drake still slept; totally unaware of the pain his brother was currently suffering.  
  
 _Stepbrother_ , his mind yelled and Josh mentally batted the voice back, desperately trying to block out both the voice and his father who just wouldn’t stop talking. Instead, he opted to concentrate on his bowl of cereal, which sat in front of him, the flakes slowly, but surely becoming soggier with each passing second. Josh dug his spoon into the bowl and lifted the filled utensil to his mouth where he deposited the food and chewed, counting his chews until he was satisfied and he swallowed, welcoming the cool milk that ran down the back of his throat.  
  
Eating and not thinking was better than eating and thinking Josh decided. Because if he thought, he would think about Drake, about Drake masturbating, about Drake masturbating while chanting his, _Josh’s_ , name. Which would then lead to thinking about Drake’s privates, how big it was and the beautiful deep red color it turned, and how if he looked long enough he could see the pre-come pearl at the head. And then he would think about his dreams. His horribly wrong wet dreams where Drake was on top of him, riding him, arching his back so that Josh could see his perfect nipples which were red and erect and begging to be pinched just like his cock which was also red and perfect and so close to bursting that Josh could see the veins and Drake would lean back and grip at Josh’s thighs and whimper and cry and beg Josh to turn him over and fuck him harder.  
  
Josh dropped his spoon with a loud clatter mid chew, watching as it hit the bowl, splattering milk and flakes about the table and Walter’s arms. “Are you listening to anything I’m saying Josh?” Josh shook his head, pushed his bowl away and let his head hit the table with a heavy thump. He repeated the head thumping till Walter was yelling at him to stop and he was positive he had a nice red welt on his forehead. It hurt but Josh needed to knock some sense into himself. It also helped with stopping the erection that had decided to pop up for a visit. Josh had enough visits from his penis thanksverymuch and he wished it would stay away for a while.  
  
“Anyways, I’ll be home late and so will your mom. I’m taking her out tonight for dinner so you boys will have to watch Megan tonight,” Walter stated as he stood from his seat and pulled on his blazer for work. Josh nodded, stood and put his half finished bowl of cereal in the sink. He’d clean it later. “And go wake up your brother, or else you’ll be late for school.” Josh nodded weakly as he fallowed his father to the front door holding it open for him. Walter grabbed his suitcase and gave his son a pat on the shoulder before leaving. Josh looked up the stairs and prayed that Drake would be up and dressed. Josh closed the door and started up the stairs  
  
Too bad God never answered his prayers.

* * *

  
As expected though very much hoped against, Drake was still passed out on Josh’s bed, still only wearing a shirt, still very much half naked. Josh sighed and closed the door behind him opting to lean up against it instead of venturing the few short steps over to his bed to wake up his brother.  
  
 _Stepbrother! No blood relation! Ogle away dammit_! Josh growled and closed his eyes, willing his mind to just take a sabbatical and leave him alone. It wasn’t working. His mind simply wasn’t listening. Josh opened his eyes and looked over at his brother who was snoring away, legs and arms sprawled as he slept on his stomach.  
  
 _Thank God for small miracles_ , Josh thought as he let his eyes wander Drake’s torso, to his ass, the skin there pale and flawless. Josh shook his head and willed himself to stop ogling. It was wrong. “Drake,” he choked, his voice stuck under the lump that had formed in his throat. Drake fidgeted in his sleep, his hand moving from the pillow to under his body to scratch at something. Josh didn’t want to think what.  
  
“Drake!” he called a second time, his voice a small bit louder, hoarse and raspy. He sighed, rolled his eyes, cleared his throat and took the four small steps to the bed and bent down next to it so that his mouth was parallel to Drake’s ear. “Drake!” he yelled.  
  
Drake shot up like lightening, knocking Josh onto his butt and punching his nose in the process. “I’m up! I’m up! I’m up!” he yelled, dancing on the bed as he looked wildly around the room until his eyes made contact with Josh’s and the headache that had been hiding came out at full force and made him buckle back down to the bed and grip at his head. “Fuck I’m up,” he grumbled, giving a small sheepish smile at Josh who glared at him and rubbed his nose gingerly.  
  
Drake sighed and rubbed at his temples as he looked down at his lap where he processed two things. One: he was in Josh’s bed and not his own. Two: he wasn’t wearing any pants or underwear. Drake scrambled his mind trying to remember the previous night but all he remembered was a girl puking on his shoes, lots of alcohol, rain, and Josh helping him up the stairs. After that there was nothing. Drake groaned and looked at his brother while grabbing the comforter and pulling it over his lap.  
  
“I was pretty gone, wasn’t I?” he asked. Josh sighed and nodded, standing up, now rubbing at his butt, which hurt a lot. At least it kept his mind off of Drake’s current state of undress because if he knew his brain, which he did, all it would think was _Drake is naked under that blanket_. That was something he did not want to think about. “What happened?”  
  
Drake’s voice snapped Josh back to reality and he looked down at his brother - _STEPBROTHER_ \- on his bed who looked a bit confused. Josh shrugged and crossed the room, deciding to sit on the couch and put distance between them. At least until his brain returned to normal which would hopefully be soon. “Nothing much. Got you in the shower and then tried to get you ready for bed.”  
  
“Tried?” Drake asked. Josh could hear him moving about behind him and if his ears were telling him the truth like he hoped, Drake was putting clothes on instead of trying to take clothes off like last night.  
  
“Well, you didn’t exactly help the situation Drake,” Josh replied, leaning forward on his elbows, his head in his hands.  
  
“What? Did I decide to run around naked or something?” Drake scoffed as he pulled the shirt over his head and straightened it out before grabbing his belt and slipping it through the belt loops. He looked down at his new shoes and cringed before he slipped on a pair of clean socks and pulled out his old trusty pointy boots and put them on.  
  
“I rather wish you had, would’ve been easier,” Josh mumbled as he stood and stretched, grabbing his backpack and throwing it on his shoulder. Drake raised an eyebrow in question as he didn’t understand what Josh had said. Josh gave a strained smile and patted Drake on the back. “Come on, we gotta go now anyways or we’ll be late.”  
  
“Ok,” Drake nodded, grabbing his own backpack which was lighter compared to Josh’s bulky one. The brothers stumbled down the stairs together; Josh trying desperately to make sure that their arms didn’t brush. Drake grabbed the keys off of the key tree and held the door open for Josh smiling. “As long as I didn’t hit on you, I think we’re good.”  
  
Josh froze in place for a second and shook his head as Drake made his way to the car, hopped in and started it. Josh closed the door and made his way to the car. Drake had no idea how close he was to the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh sometimes hates working at the Premier. Later on after work however, he indulges in a harmless fantasy, so he thinks.

Sometimes he hated working at the premier. The thought didn’t cross his mind much; in fact for the most part Josh loved his job. He liked the people he worked with even if they had their strange quirks that drove him crazy from time to time. He liked meeting the people that came for the movies. He liked watching humanity at its best and that sometimes happened in the confines of the movie theater. Plus, he loved Bad Movie Tuesdays.  
  
But today, he hated working at the premier for the simple fact that Drake brought his dates there and flaunted them. Some of the girls that came through weren’t smart and Josh wondered how his _step_ brother managed to find girls who were dumber than him. The other girls tended to be somewhat smart, just dumb for Drake. And Drake relished in it. The way they smelled, always fruity. The way they felt pressed up against him, soft. And of course he loved the way they tasted like sweets and fruit and everything heavenly wrapped up in simply their lips and tongue.  
  
And Josh hated it. Not that he was jealous, or at least he wasn’t jealous of Drake. It wasn’t that he wanted those girls for his own. In fact, Josh was starting to think that he never wanted to kiss another girl again. Not that Mindy had ruined it for him. It’s just that having Drake would be so much better.  
  
Josh rubbed his neck, remembering the feel of Drake’s lips, tongue, and teeth scraping against the skin there. That spot which Drake had marked for him and him only. Josh hadn’t even realized it until Drake pulled at his color and pointed at it with glee on the drive home from school. “Josh got some!” he exclaimed, clapping one hand on the steering wheel and slapping Josh on the shoulder with the other. Josh scrambled to get the visor down and opened the little mirror there to see the huge red welt that spotted his neck.  
  
All color had drained from his face and he looked over at Drake with wide eyes. “Have I been walking with that on me all day?” he asked, his voice soft, trembling. Drake had shrugged and turned his attention to the road, still flickering glances to Josh’s neck, wondering who had left the mark and feeling a twinge of jealousy in his stomach.  
  
“I guess,” he replied, frowning softly but quickly covering it with a teasing grin. “About time brother. Hope the girl was good because she marked you pretty good.” Josh didn’t reply. Drake had no idea. Josh wondered if he should keep it that way.  
  
Josh sighed and rubbed down the counter with his rag, trying to clean a spot of melted butter, determined not to look at Drake with his date of the day. It was hard though as they were making their way to the counter, to Josh, no doubt to order something. Josh hoped this one wasn’t obsessed with pancakes.  
  
“Hey brother!” Drake’s voice forced Josh to look up at them but not before clamping his hand over the hickey. He wished he had borrowed some of Audrey’s concealer before he had come in for work. “This is Elin. She’s from Sweden,” Drake stated excitedly, his arm wrapped tightly around the blonde’s waist. She was at least a foot taller than Drake. Josh gave a small, unfelt chuckle and sneered.  
  
“Popcorn then?” he asked. The girl nodded and smiled brightly, saying ‘Ja!’ much like a stereotypical Swedish person would. Josh wondered where Drake found her as he grabbed the bigger tub and filled it with hopefully stale popcorn. He placed the tub on the counter and rested his palms there, leaning and he semi-glared at the girl who seemed totally oblivious.  
  
“Thanks man. I’ll see you later,” Drake grinned as he grabbed the tub of popcorn and began guiding the taller girl towards the theater. Josh could hear her saying ‘Ja!’ excitedly to everything Drake said.  
  
Today Josh hated working at the Premier.

* * *

“Stupid popcorn. Stupid Drake. Stupid hot, blonde, Swedish girl with her tall-ness and her ‘Ja!’s.” Josh entered the house with a door slam and mumblings under his breath as he made his way over to the couch and collapsed on it, his arms crossed over his chest and his lower lip jutted out in a pout. “What does he see in her anyways?” he asked to no one in particular. “Stupid Eeelinnn,” he whined, dragging the girl’s name out, his voice rising in octaves as if to mock Drake and the way she said her name.  
  
“What’s got your pink panties in a twist?” Megan’s voice filtered through Josh’s party of loathing and soon enough his younger sister had taken a seat next to him and reached for the remote, turning the TV on and flipping through the channels until she found something she liked. “Don’t tell me. Drake’s gotten your pink panties into a twist, right?”  
  
“Yeah. Who else?” Josh grumbled as he leaned back and pulled his boxers up a bit, finding that they were in fact green. “And they’re not pink.”  
  
“Whatever you say boob,” Megan retorted, her eyes focused on the TV in front of her but she listened intently to what her brother was about to say. “What did he do this time?”  
  
“It’s not what he did do! Because he always does it. It’s normal. I’m used to it,” he stated, saying the last to himself more than to Megan but sure she knew what he was talking about. “I mean, yeah it is what he did do, but I’m used to it, but I’m still angry,” he ranted quickly, trying to understand what he was trying to say.  
  
“Woah, slow down there,” Megan stated, turning and facing Josh, looking at him for the first time. She took in his physical state quickly, the messy hair, the blood shot eyes, the stubble, the hickey, the wrinkled uniform, the hickey?! She stared at for a millisecond longer than allowed and mentally berated herself but knew Josh wouldn’t notice. “So what your saying is Drake brought a girl to the Premier and flaunted her in your face again?”  
  
“Yeah!” Josh exclaimed, eyes wide as he turned his body towards Megan who shrugged and turned away.  
  
“And you’re jealous?”  
  
“Yeah! I mean no! No! I am not jealous of Drake. Not at all,” Josh stated, now staring at his hands, which gripped at his knees, the knuckles white.  
  
“I didn’t say you were jealous of Drake,” Megan stated with a sigh as she turned off the TV and stood up. She smiled at Josh who looked up at her with wide eyes. He swallowed his spit and stared at her silently for a few moments.  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“I mean you should get some make-up to cover that hickey, boob,” she stated with a smile, motioning to his neck before turning on her heal and bouncing her way out of the living room, up the stairs, and no doubt to her room.  
  
Josh sunk back into the couch and gripped at his neck, hand covering the red welt that Drake had left the night before. Megan knew. Josh wished he could sink lower and disappear.

* * *

It was times like these that Josh wish he could play the guitar. That way he could sit on the couch, strum his guitar, mope, and look hot all at the same time. But that was Drake’s forte and not his. Drake. Josh fell onto his side, his head pressed into the throw pillow on the couch and he curled his legs up onto the couch and just laid there, staring at the TV, wondering what the hell he was going to do.  
  
It wasn’t like he had a girlfriend of his own. There was Mindy and they had tried to work things out after Helen’s wedding and for a while it had worked but things got complicated when a new guy transferred at the beginning of their senior year and stole her heart and his second place at the science fair. Mindy of course got first. Josh closed his eyes and tried to stop thinking about that drama. What did he care anyways? Mindy could date anyone she wanted, even second place science fair girlfriend stealers like Danny Kempfield.  
  
Anyways, there simply wasn’t a girl that Josh was interested in at the moment and he decided early on that he could never be attracted to Drake. Boys? Sure. Josh could handle being attracted to boys way better than he could handle being attracted to Drake. Because that made him just like every girl that was attracted to Drake. Pathetic and weak. Because that’s how Drake could make you feel when in reality it was the opposite. After all Drake needed him, it wasn’t the other way around.  
  
Oh who was he kidding? He needed Drake, no more than ever. Josh groaned and flipped over onto his back as he looked over at his clock that sat on his desk. Drake’s curfew was in an hour, which meant Drake wouldn’t be home until two hours afterwards or until he called Josh to come pick him up.  
  
Josh sighed and hoped he locked his door as he slipped his warm hand into his boxers and touched himself. Touching ones self never hurt anyone and neither did thinking about Drake while doing it. In fact, the only person it could possibly hurt was Josh and Josh figured since he was already thinking these thoughts, why not put them to good use? It wasn’t like he was acting out on them.  
  
Josh wish he had the guts too. Instead he closed his eyes, tightened his grip, and pictured Drake straddling him on the couch, pulling off his blue graphics tee that accentuated his shoulders perfectly. Imaginary Drake smiled coyly down at Josh and began to undo his buckle, putting on a show for just Josh as he began to grind his hips downwards. Josh groaned and licked his lips and looked up at imaginary Drake with a small smirk on his lips. Imaginary Drake giggled and threw his belt over his shoulder before popping open the button to his jeans and pulling down the zipper, opening his pants for Josh to see that he wasn’t wearing anything. Kinky, Josh thought and wiggled his hips, his hand slowly moving up and down his shaft, squeezing lightly at the base, his thumb brushing over the head spreading the pre-come gathered there.  
  
Imaginary Drake was now naked, his hands clutching at Josh’s shirt while he closed his eyes, gave a heavy moan, and ground harder down onto Josh. In his mind, Josh gripped Drake’s hips and pressed his thumbs against the bone. Imaginary Drake bit his lip and clawed at the elastic of Josh’s pants, pulling them down and exposing Imaginary Josh’s erection.  
  
Real Josh began to fondle his balls and roll them in the palm of one hand while the other continued to move up and down the hard shaft, the skin pulling and bunching. Imaginary Drake sucked on his fingers and kneeled on his knees before he reached back and used the now wet fingers to stretch himself, all the while making small noises behind bit lips, his eyebrows scrunched together, his eyes closed, his neck bared and his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down twice. When imaginary Drake was done prepping himself, he reached lower and gripped Josh’s cock in his hand, guiding it to his pink, puckered, wet entrance. Imaginary Josh grabbed at imaginary Drake’s buttocks and spread the cheeks as Drake lowered himself, moaning, gasping, and panting onto Josh’s cock.  
  
Josh moaned and squeezed his shaft harder, his hips jerking upwards and off the couch into his tight fist. With imaginary Drake now fully impaled on his cock, real Josh was close to his climax. Josh bit his lip and moaned, turning his head and muffling his voice into the couch.  
  
Imaginary Drake now lifted himself upwards and slammed back down at an alarming rapid place, chanting Josh’s name, his nails digging into Josh’s chest as Josh gripped his hips and guided him, all the while his eyes locked with Imaginary Drake’s whose mouth hung open slightly and cooed softly when not saying things like “fuck” and “yes!” and “oh god Josh please fuck me harder” in that perfect voice of his.  
  
Josh rolled his head back and arched upwards. So close, he was so close. He tightened his grip and felt his scrotum tightening. Within seconds he came, yelling Drake’s name. When he was done he laid there for a second in silence, not bothering about his hand or his shirt which was covered in his come, trying to hold on to his fantasy which ended in Drake coming at the same time as him, calling his name and arching his back.  
  
“Josh?”  
  
Josh’s eyes snapped open and he sat up, still gripping his spent cock in his hand. He looked to the door where Drake stood; his face flushed a deep shade of red, motionless and staring.  
  
Josh hadn’t expected this. He would have looked cooler with a guitar in his hand instead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake confronts Josh on what he had walked in on.

He didn’t know what to do. He’d never been a situation like this before. How many people had? And really, who doesn’t lock the door when they’re fucking masturbating? Drake stood there, his hand still on the door knob ready to close it while his other clenched around the flyer he had found at the mall, one that no doubt would make Josh pee his pants in excitement if Drake every got around to showing him it. He didn’t know if he could at the moment, seeing as how is body was just not listening to his brain and moving out the room like he wanted to.  
  
And Josh looked like he was about to cry. His eyes were wide, the edges just beginning to turn red and look glossy, the telltale sign that he was going to cry. If that didn’t give it away, his bottom lip quivering was. Drake hated it when Josh cried or looked like he was about to cry. He couldn’t stand it. It broke him really. Nobody else could do it, except for maybe Megan and his mom but that was understandable. They were _blood_ , Josh wasn’t.  
  
Drake wondered what he should say. It wasn’t like it wasn’t the first time Drake had walked in on Josh during a private moment. He had multiple times but this was the first time he _heard_ Josh say _anything_. Hell, while he was going out with Mindy, he masturbated but he never said her name. So why was he saying _his_?  
  
He took a deep breath and closed the door before taking quick staggering steps towards the couch. Josh tensed and grabbed something, what Drake wasn’t too sure. His eyes were locked on Josh’s face and nothing else. Because it was safer that way. He stopped a foot away from the couch and swallowed. He watched Josh’s eyes follow the movement of his Adam’s apple, no doubt bobbing from the swallow so he swallowed again and tried not to gag when nothing came down. His mouth was dry.  
  
“Josh?” he croaked, his hands balled, the flyer crackling in his grasp as he crumbled it further with the clenching of his hand. Josh opened his mouth and then snapped it shut.  
  
“Humah-guh-gah-guy-I-w-w-wa-was-j-just-I-w-was-just,” he started, tripping over his words, his tongue heavy, his mouth dry, and his hands clenching at the pillow he had grabbed and situated over his lap.  
  
Drake shifted from one foot to the other and waved his arms, cutting Josh off. Drake knew what he had been doing. It was obvious, especially now when he was so close to Josh, close enough in fact that he could _smell_ it. “I know what you were doing Josh, it was pretty obvious!” he blurted, hands held out, flier now crumbled into a makeshift stress ball which Drake pumped in his one hand while he took another breath and tried to approach the next comment he would make with tact.  
  
Josh sat on the couch and looked down at his lap as he felt his face burn, along with his neck and ears which were no doubt red. He looked back up at Drake, his eyes scanning his stepbrother’s face for something. Drake bit his tongue and made a noise. It didn’t sound happy.  
  
“I can explain,” Josh began but was yet again cut off by Drake waving his arms and shaking his head violently.  
  
“You said my name!” he shouted, the volume making Josh jump a bit and cower. Drake pointed at him, shaking his finger, at least that’s what Josh thought, but it was hard to tell as Drake was shaking in general. “You said my name!” he repeated, louder than the last, eyes wide, mouth slack and all Josh could do was sit there and wonder how the hell he had gotten in the position in the first place.  
  
“You. Said. My. Name!” Drake yelled a third time, punctuating each word with a jab of his shaking finger which was still pointed at Josh. Josh’s eyes darted around the room as he began to hyperventilate before he jumped up and pointed at Drake with his clean hand, the other still clutching the throw pillow to his lap.  
  
“Well so did you!” Josh yelled. It was the truth after all. If Drake hadn’t been all seductive the night before, Josh was sure that he wouldn’t have called out Drake’s name now.  
  
“No I didn’t!” Drake yelled back and Josh shook his head and walked around the couch, finger still shaking at Josh.  
  
“Yes you did! You did! You did this! You were all on me! Licking, and biting, and touching!” Josh yelled. Drake backed away and shook his head, squeezing he flyer harder in his clenched palm while he ran his fingers through his hair, trying to remember what the hell Josh was going on about. “You poisoned me!” Josh yelled, close to hysterics. “You put a spell on me! Take it off! Take it off!”  
  
“I did no such thing!” Drake squeaked angrily, offended. He didn’t know how to do magic. That was all Josh. If anyone put a spell on anyone, it was Josh putting one on Drake, not the other way around.  
  
The next thing they knew, the door to their room slammed open and Megan stood there, glaring at them angrily. “Will you boobs shut up?” she growled, not at all noticing the state of her brothers, how Josh’s pants were still slightly hanging off of him or that he was clutching a pillow to his groin. When both boys were silent she smiled, turned around and closed the door behind her.  
  
Josh turned back to Drake and pointed his finger at him. “You started this Drake, last night. It’s not my fault,’ Josh whispered angrily.  
  
“What do you mean I started this last night? Last night I was passed out!”  
  
“Before you passed out!”  
  
“You told me nothing happened!” Drake yelled outraged, glaring at Josh who cowered back slightly but still glared down at Drake, willing the other boy to shrink back at the use of his full height but Drake didn’t.  
  
“Quiet!” Megan’s voice boomed from the other side of the door, both Josh and Drake flickering a look at it before turning the eye contact back on each other.  
  
“Besides, I didn’t sit you down on that couch and force you to call my name while you came!” Josh stood for a second silent, mouth slack, and dumbfounded. It was the truth. It made perfect sense. And it was bound to happen anyways Josh realized.  
  
He sat down on his bed and groaned. This was not how he had planned it. He was supposed to fall in love with some beautiful smart woman who worked at NASA, get married, have two children, and have Drake live in the basement while he worked on becoming the next big thing since The Beatles. He wasn’t supposed to fall in love with his stepbrother.  
  
“Josh?” Drake whispered. Josh had been silent for the past five minuets as his lip was quivering again. Josh looked up at Drake and bit his lip. He didn’t know what he was supposed to say. He had a feeling that “Sorry Drake, it won’t happen again,” wouldn’t work in the current situation.  
  
He fumbled for the right words and sighed when he simply couldn’t find them. Josh felt horrible and felt even worse when he felt his eyes begin to sting. He closed his eyes and looked away, silently begging Drake to just leave and give him one last shred if dignity.  
  
But Drake didn’t. Instead he got down on his knees and reached to turn Josh’s head towards his so he could see him. Drake would be lying if he said he didn’t feel weird about the entire situation but he wasn’t grossed out. If anything he was actually flattered by it and perhaps a bit turned on. He’d also be lying if he said he wasn’t attracted to Josh because he was.  
  
“Josh,” he murmured, holding Josh’s face in his hands. “Open your eyes Josh.” Josh shook his head and took a deep breath. “Why not?”  
  
“I don’t want you to see me like this,” he whispered, trying desperately not to sigh at the feel of Drake’s hands.  
  
“Josh I’ve seen you cry before. I’ve seen you jack off before. It isn’t that big of a deal. I blew it out of proportion. Please don’t cry.” Josh shook his head in Drake’s hands and opened his eyes which were red and welling with tears.  
  
“You had a right to! I said your name, Drake. Anyone would be freaked out. You were in your right.”  
  
“Yeah but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t feel the same way, now please don’t cry. I can’t handle it when you cry. I makes me want to cry,” he stated with a slight chuckle, causing Josh to smile and blush too.  
  
“You mean it?” he whispered.  
  
“Mean what? Watching you cry makes me want to cry? Yeah, all the time.” Josh shook his head and gripped one of Drake’s hands in his clean one.  
  
“No. That you feel the same way. Do you mean that?” Drake swallowed the lump in his throat and watched as Josh’s eyes flickered down to his neck and back up to his eyes again before cautiously nodding. Josh nodded his head along with Drake and leaned forward, closing his eyes and pressing his lips to Drake’s in a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake and Josh "consumate" their relationship.

Drake tensed slightly, not expecting the kiss but after a few minuets of Josh’s lips pressed softly and yet firmly to his own, Drake responded by pressing back. Josh sighed and tried to maneuver his body so that he was kneeling in front of Drake without breaking the kiss. To keep their lips intact while Josh moved, Drake gripped his stepbrother’s head in his hands and opened his lips allowing Josh’s tongue to join his in a tangle of wet muscle.  
  
They had kissed before, on numerous occasions. From soft pecks on the cheeks to full blown lips pressed against lips in the heat of excitement but it never lasted more than five seconds at most. This kiss was so much different. Drake leaned down towards Josh while Josh strained his neck upwards and gripped at Drake’s thighs with his dirtied hands. They breathed heavily, each feeling the other’s breaths on their faces while they kissed and their tongues battled for dominance. Drake buried his fingers into Josh’s hair and scratched lightly at his scalp, making Josh whimper into his mouth and shiver in his grasp.  
  
This kiss was pure. It was pleasure. It was bliss. It was heaven. And yet at the same time it was immoral, it was pain, it was misery, and it was hell. Josh would later say it was like drinking poison. Drake would later say it was like eating glass. But that didn’t stop either boy from continuing to spiral further down into hell, didn’t stop Josh from drinking poison or Drake from eating glass.  
  
After minutes of what seemed to be eternity, the boys pulled apart slightly, Drake’s fingers still entwined in Josh’s hair, Josh’s hands still clutching at Drake’s thighs, their noses and forehead touching, feeling the other’s breath on their face. “We shouldn’t do this,” Drake whispered.  
  
“I don’t care anymore,” Josh stated, shaking his head faintly, his hands running up Drake’s thighs to his torso. “I won’t lose this. Not now. Not when I have you like this.” He pulled back only to stand and push Drake back onto the bed as he climbed up and forward, his legs straddling Drake’s. “I can’t take anymore,” he whispered, his eyes moving quickly over Drake, taking in every detail of him, the way he laid back, his head pressed into the pillow, his lip bit, his eyes dilated, his right hand clutching at the bed sheets while the other rested near his head. They way his blue shirt had ridden up his torso, exposing his taut stomach and the small sprinkling of dark auburn hair that trailed from his stomach to his groin. “You’re always so close and yet so far away.”  
  
“Josh.” It wasn’t a statement and yet it wasn’t a question either. Josh heaved a sigh and leaned down, closing his eyes and brushing his lips gently against Drake’s.  
  
“You make me crazy,” he breathed and pressed his lips back to Drake’s harder, making Drake grasp and arch his body upwards so that his body ghosted Josh’s and his knees bump Josh’s thighs. Josh slipped his tongue into Drake’s mouth yet again, relishing in his taste, sweet and sour, and the feel of his tongue pressed to Drake’s, the heat, the wet, and the rapture of it all. And he wanted more. He always had wanted more. Even during that brief time when he had wanted nothing to do with Drake, deep down inside he craved him; he had itched to feel Drake near him, touching him, under him, on him, surrounding him.  
  
They shifted on the bed, Drake responding; moving his legs from between Josh’s knees so that they were spread and his knees hugged Josh’s hips. He wrapped his arms around Josh’s neck and returned the kiss with fever while Josh propped himself up on his left hand while his right traced the contours of Drake’s exposed stomach down to the waist band of his jeans where Josh’s fingers glided over the fabric, touching the skin there softly and making Drake squirm in anticipation.  
  
Drake gasped and broke away, trying to catch his breath while Josh’s lips traveled down his jaw, to his neck, then to the small spot right behind his ear that made Drake moan and cry out in ecstasy. “Josh, Josh, Josh,” he chanted softly, his eyes closed and his eyebrows pulled together, his long legs wrapping around Josh’s hips to bring his own hips upwards to press and rub and rut.  
  
Josh exhaled heavily onto Drake’s neck as he ran his teeth roughly over the skin before lapping at the mark with his tongue as began to rock his hips forward and backwards, brushing their erections together through the coarse fabric of jeans and boxers. Drake’s hands clawed at his shoulders, his back, dragging up Josh’s shirt so that it bunched at his arms and neck, leaving the skin of his back bare to the cold air of the room and Drake’s short nails.  
  
Josh whimpered slightly and pulled back so that he sat on his heels as he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head before throwing it to the side where it hit the closed door and landed in a soft heap on the floor. Drake’s shirt followed soon after. Drake quickly got to work on divesting his pants, his fingers fumbling clumsily with his belt buckle before working on the button and zipper of his jeans. Josh simply sat back and watched.  
  
He took in the colors of Drake’s skin, how pale he was at his stomach and his chest but how his cheeks, ears, neck, and nipples seemed to radiate red. He watched until finally he couldn’t simply watch anymore and by then Drake had already managed to rid himself of his jeans and underwear and was now working on Josh’s, popping open the one button and then pulling down the zipper with feverish haste.  
  
Drake paused. Josh reached down and tilted his stepbrother’s face upwards so that their eyes met. Drake thought that what was happened was too unreal, that it belonged in a movie, or play, or a novel. Josh wanted to be Romeo.  
  
He bent down and pressed his lips to Drake’s and Drake realized that he didn’t care if it was too unreal. He just wanted Josh to keep kissing him, to keep touching him. He wrapped his arms around Josh’s neck and pulled him downwards so that they lay on the bed, Josh on top of him, and Drake pushing Josh’s jeans off with his feet.  
  
Drake reached down, prepared to push away the last piece of resistance when Josh stopped him, pushing himself upwards and looking down at Drake with wide eyes. “Wait.” Drake paused and nodded, his fingers pushed past the elastic, softly pressing down on the skin of Josh’s hips. Josh smiled, leaned down and pressed his lips to Drake’s, making Drake give a small, pleasured cry and claw at his hips, scraping the skin and leaving small red marks there.  
  
Josh pulled up and chuckled as he moved away and towards the left of his bed where his nightstand stood as Drake smirked and watched his stepbrother with wonder. “When did you get all that self confidence?” he asked as Josh opened the nightstand drawer and rummaged around in it.  
  
Josh shrugged his shoulders and grinned when he felt the tub towards the back, next to the box of condoms. He pulled both out and sat back on his heels, his grin turning into a smirk that could rival Drake’s as he opened the box of condoms and pulled one sealed condom out. He then held both the bottle of lube and condom up in front of Drake for inspection. Drake threw his head back in a laugh as he grabbed the elastic of Josh’s boxers and pulled him back down again.  
  
“Always prepared, huh?” he asked grinning.  
  
“You know it,” Josh whispered. Drake smiled and wrapped his arms around Josh’s neck so that he could pull him down and kiss him. Drake decided he could live off of Josh’s kisses, if water and food weren’t necessary.  
  
Josh grinned into the kiss and soon forgot about the condom and the lube which resided somewhere on the bed as his hands now roamed Drake’s body, traveling down his neck to his clavicle to his chest to his stomach to his hips… Josh paused. Slowly, but firmly, he wrapped his fingers around Drake’s cock and squeezed. Drake gasped and arched his body up and off the bed in surprise, pressing his stomach to Josh’s softly as his head fell back into the pillow, his eyes closed, and his lips open in a silent moan.  
  
Drake took a deep breath and relaxed back onto the bed while Josh grinned and slid his palm up the shaft and then slowly back down to squeeze again at the base. “Fuck,” Drake gasped and looked at Josh who merely grinned, bent down and began to trail his lips downwards, in soft kisses and harsh nips of teeth and tongue.  
  
Josh inhaled Drake’s scent as he swept his lips over Drake’s chest. He grinned when he felt Drake’s breathing hitch and soon encircled his lips around Drake’s right nipple and sucked. He pulled back slightly and flicked the bud with the tip of his tongue before lightly pulling at it with his teeth, causing Drake to jerk upwards and thrust up into Josh’s still slowly moving hand, caressing upwards and then back down to squeeze at the base, his other hand reaching down to caress Drake’s balls and roll them lightly in his hand.  
  
Drake moaned loudly and bit at his bottom lip, looking over at the door and then down at Josh who slowly made his way down Drake’s torso, his teeth nipping at skin, leaving a trail of love marks in his wake. Drake clutched at the bed sheets in one hand while his eyes traveled back to the door as Josh’s lips ghosted across his hip bone, making him gasp and try desperately to reign in his labored breathing.  
  
“Josh,” he groaned, looking back at his stepbrother who now kissed at his hips, his hand abandoning Drake’s quivering member to instead explore the skin of his hips, his inner thighs, and the curls that grew at the apex of it all. Drake whimpered at the loss of contact and spread his legs wider at Josh’s gentle prodding. “Josh, the door,” Drake murmured, closing his eyes and gasping when Josh’s fingertips ghosted at his entrance.  
  
“What about it?” Josh asked, grinning as he reached for the bottle of lube with his left hand while his right index finger pressed lightly on the small pink puckered hole that made Drake gasp and wriggle in Josh’s grasp. Josh pulled back slightly, popping open the top of the lube and squeezing a liberal amount onto his fingers before returning to his original spot and pressing his now lubricated finger into Drake, causing his stepbrother to cry out loudly at the intrusion, his backside stinging with unbearable heat so that it was almost pleasurable, the cool gel rapidly chilling the heat that bubbled and flamed upwards making him arch off the bed and clutch at the bed sheets.  
  
“Fuck! Fuck! Holy Fuck!” Drake cried as Josh steadily began to pump his finger in and out before adding another one which made Drake whimper and curl his toes. Josh smiled and moved up Drake’s torso so that he was leaning over him, his lips centimeters from Drake’s.  
  
“What about the door, Drake?” he asked as he pushed a third in, stretching Drake quickly, making Drake cry out yet again.  
  
“Bastard!” Drake cried out, his eyes stinging with tears as Josh stretched him gradually, working his thick fingers in and out of the small puckered hole that swelled, clenched, and released simultaneously. Drake bit his lip and pushed against the fingers. It felt strange, intrusive, yet wonderful all at the same time.  
  
“What about the door?” Josh repeated, his lips at the small spot right behind Drake’s ear, his teeth scraping the skin there while his other hand returned to Drake’s now some what soft cock which he began to coax back into hardness, making Drake whimper and cry out.  
  
“It’s not locked!” he cried out when Josh’s fingers scraped against his prostate, sending shocks of pleasure to waft through out his body, now covered in sweat. Josh grinned at his bother’s reaction, twisting his fingers to hit the spot again and make Drake convulse with pleasure.  
  
“Doesn’t matter,” Josh breathed, pulling his fingers out and grabbed at the condom, opening it and rolling it down onto his hard shaft before placing himself at Drake’s entrance, his hand still slowly working Drake’s now hard cock. “Ready?” he whispered and Drake nodded, biting his lip and wrapping his arms around Josh’s neck, his nails already digging into the skin of Josh’s shoulders in anticipation.  
  
Josh nodded and pushed forward slowly, stretching Drake wider with each press forward, Drake’s nails digging deeper into his skin, drawing blood while he bit into Josh’s neck to hold back his cry. Drake whimpered and clamped his legs around Josh’s waist, pulling him in to the hilt and pausing to catch his breath and get used to the feel of Josh inside of him.  
  
That’s when it hit him. Josh was _inside_ of him. Drake took in deep breaths and leaned back onto the bed, wiggling his hips slightly to get used to the feeling. It was incredible and Josh looked perfect over him, biting his lips, his eyes shut tight in concentration. Drake sighed and grappled at the stereo remote on Josh’s night table, turning it on so that _Sugarcult_ filled the room.  
  
Josh opened his eyes and looked down at Drake questioning while Drake smiled up at him and began to move his hips so that Josh slipped out slightly and was pulled back in within a matter of seconds. Josh smiled and began to move, thrusting in and out slowly, moving forward and back, the bed beginning to shake and move with them. Josh kissed Drake’s shoulders and Drake gripped at Josh’s back, and whimpered confessions of love in his ear.  
  
Outside the room, Megan could be heard yelling and the boys knew that at any moment they could be discovered. Josh sighed and listened to the sounds Drake made. Drake grabbed at the stereo remote and turned the music up to drown them out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh takes care of Drake afterwards which of course only leads to foreplay and then more.

The wet cloth was cool against the heat of his skin. Drake didn’t think he’d ever felt so hot, so much like melting but he found that he very much liked the feeling, especially the way it ended. He looked at the cloth and the hand that held it, not his own, and then looked up at the owner of the hand, his new found lover, his step-brother, Josh. “You know you don’t have to do this,” Drake stated with a smile as he relaxed on the bed, the aftermath of their love making leaving him tired, heavy, and satisfied.  
  
“Yes I do, Drake. You can’t even move,” Josh stated as began to clean Drake’s thighs, wiping away the last evidence before he tossed the cloth into the dirty clothes hamper across the room and settled next to Drake, smiling. “You know this means we have to think of something to tell mom when she asks why you can’t get up from the bed.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it. I’ll think of that later,” he stated, dismissing it with a wave of his hand. He turned onto his side slowly and looked at Josh, his fingers dancing across the skin of Josh’s chest. “Right now, we should just relax.” Josh’s grin morphed into a smile as he pulled Drake closer, his lips ghosting over Drake’s.  
  
“Relax, huh?” Josh asked as Drake nodded, closing the distance between them and kissing him.  
  
“Mmm-hmm. Now take off those stupid pants. I feel a bit underdressed,” Drake replied. Josh laughed but complied, standing up to strip himself of his pants while Drake watched on appreciatively, his smile growing wider as Josh began to turn red from his stare. “Don’t know why you’re blushing,” Drake stated with a grin as he propped his head up on his hand, looking Josh up and down. “I mean, I’ve seen everything now and I gotta tell ya brotha’; I like it.”  
  
Josh rolled his eyes and climbed into bed, pulling the covers up over both of their waists as he turned towards Drake, a frown settling on his lips. “Sure, you like how I look now.” Drake frowned, sitting up slowly and pushing the covers off so he could explore Josh freely without interruption.  
  
“What? You mean because you’ve lost weight?” he asked confused as he ran his finger’s over the skin of Josh’s shoulder, trailing down his chest to his navel to his thigh as Josh squirmed under his touch. Josh mumbled a quick positive and grabbed for the covers. “You’re wrong,” he stated seriously, his fingers still yet firm where they now rested on Josh’s chest. “I mean, I wasn’t attracted to you when we first met but it did start sometime later after our second year together.” Josh looked at Drake in surprise and smiled. “I’m not that shallow, you know. And you’re different. I’d still like you even if you still had all that weight. If anything, it just makes the sex better because you have stamina,” Drake stated with a smirk.  
  
“I had plenty of stamina then!” Josh stated loudly, pushing Drake back on to the bed and moving so that he hovered over him. Drake grinned and reached up, burring his fingers in Josh’s hair, scratching lightly at his scalp and watching as Josh closed his eyes and began to purr happily. “So, the sex that good?” Josh asked, grinning down wolfishly.  
  
“Well, expect for that bit of pain at the beginning, it was pretty fucking awesome,” Drake said with a shrug, still scratching lightly at Josh’s scalp who still continued to purr and now began to rut slowly at Drake’s hip. “Ready for another round?” Josh nodded and gripped at Drake’s thigh, pulling it up so that it rested against his hip.  
  
“Think your butt could handle it?” Josh asked burying his head in the nook of Drake’s neck, making Drake gasp at the bite Josh gave him.  
  
“Probably not. But there are other things we could do,” he gasped as he wrapped his legs around Josh’s waist and began thrusting, his length pressed against Josh’s.  
  
“So true,” Josh replied, pulling back and away from Drake who let out at small whimper at the loss of touch. Josh smiled, and moved down the length of Drake’s body, sweeping his tongue along the planes of Drake’s thigh, tasting the salty sweat there.  
  
“Wait, Josh- what are you-“  
  
“Put your knees on my shoulder,” Josh commanded, cutting Drake off as his thumb brushed the juncture where leg met pelvis.  
  
“What?” Drake asked confused as he began to sit up, propping himself up on his elbows as Josh maneuvered Drake’s legs over his shoulder as he grinned up at Drake before taking him in his mouth, Drake letting out a loud yelp in surprise at the sudden heat that surround him. “Fuck! Josh! Stop - you shouldn’t � fucking hell � Ahn!”  
  
Josh smiled around Drake as he began to hum, his brother wriggling and writhing underneath him, soft whimpers and guttural moans erupting from his throat. Josh slowly bobbed his head up and down, his tongue sweeping the underside of Drake’s shaft.  
  
“Josh-Josh stop! I’m going to- oh sweet- oh god!” Josh ignored Drake’s cries and continued to work his mouth around Drake’s shaft, his tongue pressing at the skin while he hummed some random tune. “Fuck!” Drake cried, writhing underneath Josh.  
  
“Drake?” Both boys froze, Josh releasing Drake with a pop as they looked at the door.  
  
“Mom?” Drake whimpered, still achingly hard while Josh merely gave him a wolfish grin as he grabbed the comforter and pulled it over himself and Drake’s lower half before returning his mouth to Drake’s cock, Drake gasping loudly as he gripped the sheets while he stared down in disbelief at his covered lap.  
  
“Drake? Are you alright? What’s going on?” The doorknob turned and soon Audrey was standing in the doorway, wondering why her son was in Josh’s bed and not is own. “Drake, what are you doing? I heard your cursing,” she stated with a frown, an eyebrow raised in disappointment.  
  
“I stubbed my toe,” Drake blurted out quickly, as he clutched the comforter around his waist, trying desperately to hold back the cries that were begging to be released from his lips. Josh meanwhile continued his ministrations underneath the covers, unaware to Audrey.  
  
“Uh-huh. And why are you in Josh’s bed and not your own?” she asked. Drake frowned and looked down at his covered lap, the sheets slightly moving with Josh’s head. He closed his eyes tightly, and bit his lip as he brought his knees up closer to his chest, trying to hide the movement of the sheets. When his mom finally left, Drake was going to kill Josh.  
  
“J-josh and I h-ha-had a bet,” Drake managed to choke out. “He won. He g-got the b-bed.” Drake felt Josh grin around him as Josh’s hand joined his mouth in fondling Drake. Audrey nodded, buying the excuse, as she knew the boys often got into ridiculous bets with each other. Drake gave another gasp as Josh deep throated him. He was close to climax now and the fact that his mother was watching him only served to sicken him and thrill him at the same time.  
  
“Are you sure you’re okay? Are you sick? And what are those marks?” Drake groaned, and looked at his mother, trying to beg her to leave.  
  
“I’m fine Mom! Just go!” he almost wailed. Audrey looked put off for a second but after taking in the state of her son, the ruffled hair, the flushed complexion, her eyes widened with recognition and she felt her face go red.  
  
“Oh! I’m sorry! I didn’t think! I mean! I’ll just let you get back to your,” she gestured to his lap.  
  
“Mom!” Drake cried out embarrassed, his face flushing an even darker red.  
  
“I’m leaving! Dinner will be ready in a few minuets!” she called, closing the door behind her. Drake flopped back onto the bed, his arms over his eyes as Josh pushed the comforter up off of him and came up for air.  
  
“Finally. It was getting a bit stuffy down there,” Josh grinned. Drake glared at Josh and was almost tempted to kick the other boy in the balls but thought better of it as his cock gave an urgent jerk. Josh looked down, smiling before he crawled up Drake’s torso, aligning their erections together before clasping them together in his hand.  
  
“I f-fucking hate you,” Drake groused as he began to rut against Josh who chuckled and bit his lip, working both cocks in his hand.  
  
“No you don’t. You f-fucking love me,” he replied, burying his nose in Drake’s hair and inhaling. Drake gasped, biting his lip hard as he came for the second time that day, Josh following close behind with a grunt.  
  
They laid in bed spent, Josh grinning happily while Drake pouted, glaring at him. “Who are you and what have you done with my Josh?” he asked.  
  
“What do you mean?” Josh asked, as he turned onto his back, reaching over to the nightstand to grab some tissues to clean both himself and Drake.  
  
“I mean that was totally out of character just now! You’ve never acted like that! Ever! You’re not that confidant, or smooth! You’re not that mischievous either!” Josh sighed, his lips still quirked upwards as Drake went on.  
  
“I guess it’s just the after effects of having sex,” Josh stated calmly, shrugging his shoulders as he tossed the dirtied tissues into the waste bin. “That and really, it was a chance to make you squirm. Think of it as payback.” Josh smiled as he got out of bed and pulled on his jeans while Drake sat up quickly, his mouth hanging open in surprise.  
  
“Payback! Payback for what?” Drake asked watching as Josh pulled out a button down shirt and pulled it on.  
  
“Payback for all the times you made me squirm,” he stated. Drake rolled his eyes and crossed arms over his chest, his lower lip jutting out in a pout. “It’s okay Drake. I give you permission to make me squirm whenever you want.” Drake raised an eyebrow and scoffed, trying not to sigh as Josh began to button up his shirt, his body now hidden from view.  
  
“I need permission now?” Drake asked. Josh smiled and shook his head, leaning in and pressing his lips to Drake’s.  
  
“Dinner’s almost ready and you still need to get dressed.” Drake nodded, gingerly moving off of the bed and grabbing at his own clothes. “Butt still hurt?” Josh asked. Drake merely nodded as he pulled on his boxers.  
  
“Yup, which means next time it’s my turn.”  
  
“Your turn to what?” Josh asked. Drake smiled as he pulled on his jeans and shirt. “Your turn to what, Drake?” Josh asked again as he followed Drake to the door. Drake grinned, and turned around, kissing Josh softly.  
  
“Now it’s your turn to squirm,” he stated before opening the door and starting down the stairs, a blood red Josh following close behind him.


End file.
